


tongue-tied

by thir13enth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, all threats and no action, in which the bark is louder than the bite, in which things are easier said than done, is this even a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here. Toss the ball over to <i>me</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tongue-tied

**Author's Note:**

> oh man oh man oh man, i hope i did this okay. an experimental second person use. 
> 
> written for SASO 2016, prompt: [this picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CjfusY7UkAEc713.jpg)

**set 1**

You think you know me best as a side glance across the court, as a strong handshake never backing down, or even as another captain of some other team that you just have to defeat--but I can prove that I am more than just a name you cross off a dwindling list of worthy opponents.

You said it yourself after all. That I'm the most similar to the Small Giant, that I'm a formidable enemy, that I'm worth more than just a little bit of tears, effort, sweat.

Yet you tell your teammates. "He's just all talk. Don't be scared of him."

Well shit, if you think I'm just talk, then you haven't been listening: I'm not saying a single word to you.

Don't think everything that I say is for only you to hear.

You might just trick me into thinking you actually fancy me.

 

**set 2**

If you think you can command your team, well then, just watch until I command you.

I know how to make you move after all -- you just follow the ball where I spike it.

But eyes up here, I'm worth more attention than the ball you keep diving down to the hard wood floor for.

I'd say I'd treat you better, because falling for the ball will leave you with plenty of bruises over your chest, arms, body, but I suppose falling for me can leave you with plenty of bruises over your neck, jaw, shoulder from me, too.

We might both be labelled as number one--it's branded proudly on our shirts, with a thin white line underneath so no one makes the mistake--but once our shirts are off, it's not so simple anymore to tell which of us will actually come first, now is it?

And you'll know once we're off court, off grounds, off records, how rough I play.

I take care of a jungle at home, full of wild kids and uncontrollable chaos.

Volleyball is just a zoo, complete with nets and rules and drawn boundary lines.

And you, Sawamura, are just another animal for me to tame.

 

**set 3**

The words you encourage your team members with are sugar sweet. I can only hope to wait until I get to the point where you whisper these sugar words to me, when you almost forget what your name is, and all you can think of is just how sweet I taste.

And I can get to like the taste of your sweat on my skin.

They say this match is going to be one for the captains, but with all honesty and with all due respect for the rest of your flightless crows, I don't care who wins this round.

It's in the after game where we'll see whose talk is sweeter, whose yell is louder, whose tongue is _stronger_.

 

**###**

Are you still listening?

Meet me around the corner behind the gym somewhere in the dusty hot parking lot between the tight rows of parked buses once this tournament is over.

We'll see if we make a good match.


End file.
